dragonagefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Anora Mac Tir
Ilona Kucińska Mika Simmons}} Anora Mac Tir – królowa Fereldenu, żona Cailana Theirina, córka Loghaina Mac Tir a także potencjalna żona Alistaira Theirina lub Bohatera Fereldenu. Przeszłość Urodziła się w Gwaren. Jej ojcem jest Loghain Mac Tir dobry przyjaciel króla Fereldenu Marica Theirina. Z tego powodu już od dziecka planowany był jej ślub z Cailanem. Od dziecka wykazywała cechy, które nie znikły aż do dorosłości: była władcza i dominująca, często odmawiała zabaw z innymi dziećmi. Anora w końcu poślubiła Cailana, mimo że była to bardziej bliska przyjaźń niż miłość. Anora zawsze postrzegała męża jako głupca chociaż uroczego i sympatycznego. Po przystąpieniu na tron Cailana to ona zajmowała się większością obowiązków. Mimo że to Cailan był królem, to tak naprawdę ona rządziła Fereldenem. Po pięciu latach małżeństwa Anora nie przyniosła dziedzica, co doprowadziło do plotek, że jest bezpłodna. Łączy ją silna więź z ojcem, którego uważa za wzór do naśladowania. Zdrada jej ojca pod Ostagarem spowodowana jest tym, że dowiedział się że Cailan chce zostawić Anore i poślubić cesarzową Orlais Celene. Udział Dragon Age: Początek Anora jest głęboko zasmucona śmiercią męża. Mimo że jej ojciec obwołał się Regentem Fereldenu, to ona dalej wykonywała obowiązki władcy. W końcu między nią a Loghainem pojawiają się spięcia, a ta zaczyna podejrzewać że jest on winny śmierci króla. Wkrótce po przybyciu arla Eamona Guerrina i Strażnika do Denerim zostaje oskarżona o zdradę i uwięziona w posiadłości Rendona Howea. Udało jej się wysłać służkę Erline do Strażnika i Eamona. Strażnik ratuje Anore, która zaczyna aktywnie działać przeciw swemu ojcu. Na początku podpowiada, by Strażnik udał się do elfiego obcowiska, gdyż ma podejrzenia że jej ojciec może mieć coś wspólnego z panującymi tam niepokojami miejscowej ludności. Bierze udział w Zjeździe możnych. , przed zjazdem możnych Strażnik zgadza się, by to Anora zasiadła ma tronie. Szlachta ogłasza ją królową, a ona oddaje dowództwo wojsk Fereldenu Strażnikowi. Bierze udział w bitwie o Denerim. Po porażce Urthemiela zostaje koronowana przez kapłankę Elemene. Ogłasza Strażnika Bohaterem Fereldenu, a także odbiera rodowi Howe'ów ich posiadłości w Amarancie, przekazując je Szarej Straży. Anora uzupełnia pustki w skarbcu Fereldenu nowymi umowami handlowymi oraz tworzy uniwersytet. , przed zjazdem możnych Strażnik wynegocjował z Anorą, że ta, by pozostać na tronie, musi poślubić Alistaira. Zaręczyny Alistaira i Anory zostały formalnie uznane na zjeździe możnych, a do samego ślubu doszło kilka miesięcy po pokonaniu Urthemiela. Choć małżeństwo nie było szczęśliwe, para stała się popularna wśród ludności Fereldenu. , przed zjazdem możnych Strażnik wynegocjował z Anorą, że ta, by pozostać na tronie, musi go poślubić. Na Zjeździe możnych została ogłoszona królową i ogłosiła swoje zaręczyny ze Strażnikiem, a także oddała mu pod dowództwo wojska Fereldenu. Bierze udział w bitwie o Denerim. Po porażce Urthemiela zostaje koronowana przez kapłankę Elemene. Ze Strażnikiem ożeniła się sześć miesięcy później, czyniąc go małżonkiem-księciem. Wiele osób uważa, że gdyby tak zostało, rozpoczęłaby się złota era Fereldenu, niestety Strażnik znika bez śladu. , mimo jej starań o tron to Alistair został królem. Szlachta widzi w niej zagrożenie i chce jej egzekucji, jednak Alistair okazał się łaskawy i oprócz uratowania jej od śmierci zrobił z niej spadkobierczynie na wypadek jego śmierci podczas Plagi. ''Dragon Age: Początek - Przebudzenie'' Anora powita komendanta w Twierdzy Czuwania. (By to się stało musi ona zostać królową sama, jeśli ożeni się z Alistairem, to on pojawi się w Amarancie zamiast Anory). Pojawi się z całym oddziałem templariuszy dowodzonym przez Rylock. Chcą oni zabrać Andersa z powrotem do Kręgu Maginów w Twierdza Kinloch. Jednak Strażnik może przyjąć go do Szarych Strażników przez prawo poboru. Mimo protestów Rylock Anora (lub Alistair) zgadzają się na jego dołączenie do organizacji. Dragon Age II Jeśli Anora została królową (sama lub rządzi z Alistairem bądź Strażnikiem), można usłyszeć, że pozwala wrócić każdemu żołnierzowi armii Fereldenu, który trafił po za ojczyznę podczas Piątej Plaga do ojczyzny. To skłania Aveline Vallen do przemyśleń nad opuszczenia Kirkwall. Dragon Age: Inkwizycja Jeśli Anora jest królową sama bądź z Alistairem lub Strażnikiem, pozwala zbuntowanym magom schronić się w Redcliffe, jednak ci w końcu przejmują cały zamek z powodu tevinterskiego magistra Alexiusa. Jeśli Inkwizytor sprzymierza się z magami, Anora, mając dość nadużywania gościnności magów, pojawia się w Redcliffe (razem z Alistairem jeśli rządzą wspólnie), by wygnać magów z miasta. Wtedy Herold Andrasty oferuje magom, by ci przenieśli się do Azylu. Ciekawostki # W plikach gry jej model opisany jest jako "Beautiful. Slim" # Sheryl Chee powiedziała, że Anora jest typem postaci, który idąc na drinka, pominąłby piwo i wziął od razu tequile. # David Gaider stwierdza, że najważniejsze w Anorze jest to, że jest córeczką tatusia. # Gdy nosi zbroję strażnika, Bohater spyta się, czy nie jest za niska, by nosić ten pancerz. Jest to nawiązanie do Gwiezdnych Wojen. Jeśli Bohater jest krasnoludem lub elfem, Anora wskaże ironię, bo obie rasy są niższe od ludzi. Galeria Loghain i Anora.jpg|Anora z ojcem Anora tarot.jpeg|Karta tarota z Anorą Anora_DA-I.png|Anora w Inkwizycji Anora_BDU.jpg|Anora podczas bitwy o Denerim Anora(Awakening).png|Anora w Przebudzeniu AnoraHoDA.png|Anora w Heroes of Dragon Age Kategoria:Postacie (Początek) Kategoria:Postacie (Przebudzenie) Kategoria:Postacie (Inkwizycja) Kategoria:Postacie (Heroes of Dragon Age) Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Fereldeńczycy Kategoria:Szlachta Fereldenu Kategoria:Wojownicy en:Anora